


Let Me Love You / Sebastian Stan

by butiknewhim



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: CEO, Coffee Shop, F/M, Rich - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sugardaddy!sebastian stan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thunder rolled in as the rain began to pour on the busy New York City street below my apartment. My eyes scanned the busy street looking for the familiar black car that would pick me up every morning before work. It was starting to get late, my fingers quickly tapped the keypad numbers on my phone.

" _Hello_." A groggy voice answered.

"Spencer, where are you? I'm going to be late for work." I desperately spoke into my phone. I looked back at the clock. 7:42 am. A little less than twenty minutes from starting my shift.

There was a loud thump on the other end of the line and a loud curse.

" _Allie, I'm so sorry. I can pick you up as soon as I get changed. I had a long night and_ -"

"Forget it, I can take the subway. Pick me up after?" I asked as I took my rain coat and hung it on my shoulders.

" _I've been so busy, babe. I don't know if I can, call me before you get off. I'll know if i'm free by then._ " He answered. I sighed. Spencer had been busy these past few months with his new band, they've been in the studio recording demos for record labels, hoping one of them can approve on taking them under their wing and releasing their first album. It wasn't easy, being the girlfriend of the lead singer required a lot of patience and a lot of ' _your band is your responsibility, we can cancel dinner so you can go do a last minute gig_ '.

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too." Spencer hung up. 

I closed my bedroom door and made my way to the kitchen, finding my father sitting on the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He lowered his reading glasses to look at me as I reached across the table to get a bagel. 

"That boyfriend of yours can't come and pick you up?" He raised his eyebrows and shook his newspaper as he turned the page.

"Why can't you just call Spencer by his name? He's been a round for a while you should remember it by now." I kissed his forehead and walked towards the door. 

"Not until he treats you right, Allison. He's left you dressed up for nothing these past weeks and always cancels last minute. I'd keep my eye on him if I were you." My father stood up from his chair and walked towards me. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not getting hurt, he's a nice guy. He just has a lot on his plate right now." I shrugged. My father's arms wrapped around me.

"We'll talk about it later, have a good day at work." He kissed my cheek and patted my back.

My father waved goodbye as I raced down the hallway, dodging the usual environment;  kids running to school, holding my breath to the smell of weed and of course the dangers of going deaf due to the neighbor's loud music. That's why I worked, that's why I saved as much money as I could. I needed to get out of those apartments and get my father a better place to live. Not that same hell hole that I was born in, the same hell hole that reminded him of my mother.

 

* * * 

 

Luckily at the time I arrived home, my boss hadn't arrived yet. I began to clean the tables and the wipe breakfast menus like I did every morning. My best friend, Jessica and I usually goofed around before the customers arrived. 

"Have you seen the cute guy that has been coming in everyday for the last week?" Jessica covered her mouth to cover a giggle. "You need to see him, Allie. He's got these blue eyes." 

"There's only one man that's cute for me and that is Spencer." I winked at her. 

"Speaking of Spencer, how are things going with him?" She asked.

"Not so good.", I placed the silverware on the table. "His band is doing alright, I don't spend much time with him, just the drives here and the few times he takes me home. It's been a while since we went out to dinner or to the movies." 

"It will all be worth it, who knows, maybe if all goes well, you will be dating a Grammy winner." She smiled apologetically, trying to make me feel better as always. Jessica was the first person to make me feel welcome at the restaurant I worked at. She was just two years older than me but she was as wise as an old woman but as crazy as a college student. 

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Unless you wanna dump him and move on to other guys. Winning a Grammy is an odd chance, like one out of 8 million. I bet Blue Eyes might have some cute friends, or cousins, maybe a brother." She thought out loud. I rolled my eyes. "What about your dad? How's he doing?" She asked.

"He's alright, I've been having trouble getting him the medicine he needs. It's a bit pricey, plus the bills to pay."

"Did he get that job he applied for? The hardware store?" Jessica placed empty coffee cups on the table. 

"They haven't called back. Dad says he get's nervous during the job interviews but I think it's the old age the reason they don't hire him. It's a bummer but it's better for his health, I don't want him working hard."

"Heart's too fragile. But maybe a job is good for him." She suggested.

"We'll see." My father had a weak heart and he was at risk at having a heart attack. Doctor's said it wasn't as serious as it sounded. It was a low-risk but there was still a possibility.

A group of businessmen walked in. "That's my cue, we'll talk later."

Jessica walked towards them and led them to a table. I finished setting the rest of the tables and took a few orders to the kitchen in back. 

I returned to find a man in a blue cap and dark clothing at the door. 

"Hi, table for one?" I asked as I took a menu. He smiled and nodded. I guess he was a quiet talker. He followed me to a table by the window. He took a seat and removed his cap and made eye contact with me. "Blue eyes" I blurted out.

My face immediately burned red as I realized what I had said, but Blue Eyes just chuckled. 

"It's my best feature." He laughed. 

"I'm sorry, it's just," I took a deep breath,"My friend Jessica told me about a blue eyed customer that has been coming here often, and I am guessing that is you.." 

"It is," He smiled. I felt light headed. Now I understood why Jessica was drooling over him. "Blue Eyes has a name and it's Sebastian." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Allison" I shook his hand. "I will let Jessica know your name. But before I go tell her, would you like something to drink?" 

"Orange juice." He answered with a smile again. If he kept giving me that nice smile of his I was going to pass out in front of him.

I raced to the beverage counter and found Jessica filling up the coffee machine with water. 

"Jess, Blue Eyes is here." I whispered as I began to fill a glass of orange juice.

She nearly dropped the coffee pot. Just a look into her eyes and I could tell the little wheels in her head began to turn. "Here? As in  _here_? He comes in in the afternoon. Why would he be here early?"

"I don't know but he told me his name is Sebastian." I took the small glass and walked towards his table when I heard footsteps quickly approach me from behind.

Jessica took the glass out of my hand and beat me to Sebastian. He looked up at her and then at me. I held my hands up "Sorry." He winked at me and gave his order to Jessica. 

Less than an hour later as I was picking up an order for another table and I heard a voice call out my name. I turned around and found Sebastian a few feet away from me. 

"Hey." I greeted him. "Did you need something?

He shook his head, "I just wanna say thank you for taking my drink order." 

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to leave you with Jessica, I didn't know-" I began to apologize but he quickly interrupted.

"No, I completely understand." 

"Jess can be a bit... overwhelming." I bit my lower lip. 

"She's a great girl.. and so are you." He extended his arm, showing me his fist. I didn't know what to do, so I fist bumped him. Sebastian let out a laugh. He took my wrist and made me cup my hand under his fist. He placed a wrinkled paper on my hand. There was a hundred dollar bill at the palm of my hand.

"W-What?" I looked up at him. "Sebastian, this is a hundred dollar bill." I tried to hand it back.

"I don't have change, just take it." He said.

"I can go to the cash register." I offered. Placing the tray of plates on the counter. 

"Allison, take it. I have a lot of it, giving it to you doesn't really affect me." He said. Who knew  _Blue Eyes_  was rich...

"Why?" I asked. 

"I might have overheard your conversation with Jessica before you sat me down. I didn't want Jessica to see me so I hid behind the group of guys who came in before me. It sounded like you were going through a rough time so I decided to give you a little something."

By the time he was done talking my eyes were filled with tears. "Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him. I could tell he was surprised, it took him a few moments to hug me back. This would cover my father's prescriptions for a month and would let me pay the month's rent. He broke out of the hug and took a step back. "I'll stop by again soon." He began to say goodbye as I was left in shock. 

At the end of the day, Jessica raced up to me after I was done cleaning up a table.

"So, what did you think about Blue Eyes?" She asked. 

"He was really nice." I smiled.

She fell down on the seat of the booth and sighed. "He's a fucking angel. I can't believe I am able to presence his beauty."

I laughed. My phone rang in my pocket and I quickly took it out. It was my alarm, a reminder to call Spencer.

"Do you think he thinks I'm cute?" She squealed. "Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought you were cute too." Jessica rambled. I shushed her.

"If he did or didn't, I have a boyfriend, so he's all yours." I responded just as Spencer picked up the phone. "Hey, babe. You coming to pick me up?" I asked.

 _"Sorry, Allie. I can't I got a meeting with my band manager in twenty minutes. This is really important for me, I can't be late."_   Spencer whispered into the phone. 

"Alright, call me tonight?" I asked.

 _"I will, baby. Talk to you later."_  He hung up.

"I wish I had the same amount of patience you had." She sat up. "I don't know how you do it."

"I don't know either." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After work I picked up my father's prescriptions at the pharmacy before arriving home. I opened the apartment door to find him sitting on the couch in front of the television. I shut the door and walked in. I grabbed a soda can from the fridge and joined him on the couch.

"I picked these babies up." I dropped the pharmacy bag on his lap. I opened my soda can and took a sip as he began to pull out the contents inside. The tv began to show a grey screen for split moments, problems with the channel signal as usual, and I did the regular routine: sighing, getting up from where I was most comfortable and strangling the damn antenna until the signal came back.

"Allison, this is three months worth of medicine." He looked up at me astonished. He blinked twice before reading the label on the again. "It's a 90 count. There must be an error."

"No, dad.' I opened my mouth to mention the kind thing Sebastian did for me today, but knowing my father he wouldn't be happy I took some stranger's money. "I saved money from my tips all week, people were very generous this week for some odd reason." And when I meant people, I meant one person.

"This is great, this is really great." He started to chuckle to himself in amazement. "Thank you"

I walked back to his side of the couch and kissed his cheek. "Anything for you, dad."

The doorbell rang just as I had gotten my hands on the antenna again. My father waved his hand towards the door. "It's the kids from the 5th floor, they've been playing ding-dong-ditch all day."

"That must have been annoying to hear." I reached behind the television and tapped the end of the antenna cord into the back.

The doorbell rang again.

"I used the headphones you got me for Christmas and plugged them into that old stereo I bought back when you were two. Who knew that thing could still work. How long has it been? Twenty-three years? "  
The door bell rang for a third time.

The frustration of the antenna not working and the kids messing around in the hallway with the doorbell had gotten to my last nerves. If I heard that sound one more time-

_Ding dong_

Angry, I hit the antenna cord back in the TV harder than the last time. The television screen returned to a Lakers vs Warriors game.

"79 to 82, oh it's getting good." My father cheered as I passed him on the couch, walking towards the entrance.

I swung the door open, "Knock it off or I'm gonna call-" There was no one in the hallway except for a man wearing a dark hoodie, walking towards the stairway with flowers in his hand. He turned around. "Spencer?" 

"I thought you weren't going to open the door. I thought you were mad at me." He walked back to me. I looked inside the apartment and saw my father completely consumed in the basketball game. I shut the door behind me and stepped out into the hallway.

"And why would I be mad at you?" I asked. Spencer sighed and gave me the flowers. 

"Because, I've been a complete idiot. I should make time for you, you're my girlfriend and you deserve much more than the little attention I give you. I've been so caught up with the band and the contracts we've been offered, that I need a break, I need your company right now." His eyes began to water but quickly wiped away the tiniest tear threatening to spill out. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. Spencer was never emotional, in fact I had never seen Spencer cry in the six months that we have been together. It was always me who was emotional, or teared up in the movie theater as we watched the most heartbreaking movie. "Can I come in?" He asked.

I froze in his arms. "I don't think right now is a good time, my father is watching the game." And he doesn't like you. "How about tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up before work." He kissed me. "Promise, I will be here on time."

"Alright." I agreed as he walked down the hallway again. I entered the apartment and locked the door.

"Who was that?" My father asked. 

"Spencer." I placed the flowers on the dining table. 

"Oh great, what did he want?" He asked. 

"Nothing, he just stopped by." I responded. 

"Good, he brought bad luck to my Warriors, they lost the lead the second you stepped out." 

* * * 

Spencer picked me up early in the morning like he promised. The majority of the car ride was filled with music talk and the record labels' offers to the band. A tour, an album,and successful music producers that liked their demos. He played the songs he had show the label representatives. 

"It sounds great." I smiled. "I'm really proud of you." 

"Thanks, babe. " He intertwined our fingers, holding my hand and kissed it.

We arrived in front of the restaurant, Spencer got out of the car and raced to my side, opening the car door for me. "Thank you." I stepped out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

"Pick you up after work?" He asked.

"See you then. Now let me get to work." I giggled.

"One more kiss." He said as I tried to free myself from his strong grip. I grinned and let him kiss me one last time. "See, that wasn't so hard. Was it?" 

"Okay, but I really gotta go now." I walked to the entrance, taking small glances back to see Spencer leaning against his car, . The traffic behind him began to honk at him, he climbed inside the car through the passenger door. He drove off just when I had walked in the restaurant. 

"Is that the famous Spencer?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Jessica leaning over me, looking out the window.

"That's him alright." 

"Is he that loving? Because if he is, I take back all the things I said about him." She sighed.

"The things you said where I am supposed to dump him or the ones about him being a good-for-nothing jerk?" I asked.

"All of them." She smiled. 

"Keep your eyes off my man and go back to Blue Eyes." I laughed. She covered her mouth.

"No, no. Keep your Spencer. I need Blue Eyes all to myself." 

* * * 

It was a slow morning, but things began to get interesting around noon. Just how Jessica predicted, he walked in. 

"He's here, he's here." Jessica sang around the tables.

 I turned around and saw Sebastian eyeing our menu at a table near the window. 

"I don't know why he keeps staring at the menu if he orders the same thing every time he's here." Jessica wondered out loud. 

"Maybe it's because he wants you to look at his perfect jaw from every angle." I answered. 

We both creepily stared as he tilted his head left to right and when his eyes scanned the right page, his jaw clenched again. Jessica squealed and mentioned something about a beard burn on her inner thighs and that's when Sebastian looked up and saw us. He smiled and waved.

"Do you think he heard me?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't hear you and I was next to you." I waved back at Sebastian.

Sebastian signaled us to come to his table and as soon as we took the first step our boss, Amber, called out. "Jessica! I need to talk to you. Allison, can you take care of Jessica's tables?" 

One of the three tables being occupied in this slow day? Jessica's only table? You mean, Sebastian? Yes, of course. I'm on that. "I will." I said. Jessica shot me a worried look just before following our boss to the break room. 

"Good afternoon," I said as I reached his table. 

"Where did Jessica go?" He asked. 

"Private meeting with the boss." I shrugged. He patted the table, signaling me to sit with him. I took the chair across from him and sat down. 

"She's not getting in trouble because of me right?" He asked. 

"No, not at all." I hope not. He looked back at where he last saw Jessica being taken away. "Hey I'm really thankful for the money you gave me yesterday, if you plan on coming Friday I should have the money by then."

He turned to look at me. "Why would I want your money?" 

"To get payed back?" Did he not listen to what I had just said? He shook his head.

"No, don't worry about it. Think of it as a gift." He smiled. "How are you?" 

"I'm great." I answered him. "How are you?" 

"Eh, I've been better." He briefly frowned.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly, I forgot I was working and talking to a customer. For a moment, it felt like I was talking to a good friend on a Saturday evening.

"Things are going a bit down hill for the company I work for." He ran his index finger against the rim of his glass.

"Boss being hard on you?" Because I can relate. Amber can get a little crazy when it comes to the end of the month when he have to finalize all cash register sales. 

"Co-Workers. They have different ideas than I have and like to give me a hard time. I'm used to it." His shoulders slouched slightly.

"You shouldn't be." 

Sebastian didn't look like he wanted to talk about it. But he started telling me the horrible things they did to hurt his projects. He didn't specify which ones, I wanted to ask but I let him vent out any feeling he had. He began to mention key words like workers and supplies. I connected the dots, trying to figure out where he worked. From his story's point of view it seemed like he had a certain authority over a few people. Maybe he worked at a store as a manager. There was a small pause.

"I feel better." He looked at me. "Thank you for letting me go on a rant. Hope I didn't bore you."

"No, not at all. It's like listening to a soap opera, those guys are full of drama." I said. Sebastian chuckled. "If you need anyone to listen to you, don't hesitate to come here and talk to some random waitress." 

"Oh you're not random." He placed his hand over mine. My heart beat increased as we both stared at our hands in the middle of the table. I noticed his the table was empty compared how it usually was. "Your order." I blurted out. "I didn't take your order." I reached in my apron and pulled out the small notepad I had. 

"Don't worry, I didn't plan on eating here. I ate a big breakfast." He placed his famous blue cap I met him in on his head. "I'm gonna let you finish your shift. I would hate to get you in trouble." He winked.

"It's been a slow day, really." We both got up from the table. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'll be here." I smiled. Sebastian held his arms wide open, I wrapped my arms around him briefly. "Does this mean we're friends?" I ask.

"If you want us to be." He gave me a squeeze before breaking away from the hug. "Friends listen to each other's problems." Sebastian smiled and showed me his fist.

"Oh no," I began to shake my head. "Listen, I feel bad I took your money but if you want to give me more, you're going to have to let me pay the money I owe you." 

"No, silly. I want you to bump my fist." He inched it closer to me. 

"Oh." Embarrassed from the little deja vu I had, I pressed my fist against his.

"That's our little handshake." He chuckled. "I'll see you around." He waved at me before he walked out. 

I cleaned the tables and sat a couple of people down. Jessica returned from her small meeting with Amber stranger than ever. We didn't talk much and the small talk I would make about Blue Eyes she would shrug or keep the conversation short. I started to think maybe she got the wrong idea of Sebastian and I sitting together, I wouldn't want to stand in between her and the guy she had eyes on. 

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked her. Jessica nodded and turned her head away from me.

Amber came out from the break room and saw me. "Allison, can I talk to you?" She asked.

Without a question, I followed her to the breakroom where I was met with the table full of paper work.

"What is all this?" I picked up the packets. I looked up at her and saw the most intimidating look on her face.

"You're fired."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long on posting this. i had a crazy week. hope you guys haven't lost interest. it's about to get good.. ;)

I looked at her in shock. My heart began to pound against my chest as she began to gather the papers and looked for a pen.

"Fired?" I whispered to myself. "Why am I fired?" I slumped down on the chair beside me and tried to process the situation. 

"There has to be some cuts in staff. You were the least productive. And I'm sorry, you have to go." She cleared her throat and handed me the papers. 

"Least productive? There's barely any customers. Please, Amber. I need this job." How was I going to pay the bills, or my father's medicines? 

"If you're worried about the paycheck, you'll get it full. I'm giving you time to find another job." She shook the papers in front of me, I took them and began to read the pages. There were too many words in such tiny little font. 

"It just says you won't sue the restaurant." Amber interrupted my reading. I took a deep breath and signed the small x at the bottom of every page.

I returned the batch of papers to her and stood up, ready to run out of this place and never return. "Is that it?"  I asked. She nodded. 

"Thanks for your time here." She said, not even bothering to make eye contact. 

I walk out of the room to find the restaurant empty, just a few lights on. I see Jessica locking the entrance door as usual and walking towards the employee entrance in the back. She picked up her pace halfway across the room. I began to follow her out the door. Wanting an explanation for her odd behavior. But by the time I reached the door and walked out of the alley, she was gone.

I took the phone out of my pocket and called Spencer. 

_Hey it's Spencer, I can't pick up the phone right now, but leave a message._

I hung up the phone.

* * *

 

I didn't want to go home after what happened at work. I walked up the small stairs of Spencer's house and knocked on the door. His roommate, Ryan opened the door.

"Allison," He said, sounding surprised more than happy to see me. "How are you?" 

"Is Spencer here? I need to talk to him." I asked. Ryan didn't bother moving from the doorway, in fact, he kept the door slightly open just enough to cover the entrance with his body.

"Uh," He looked over his shoulder, inside the house. "Let me just, double check he's here." 

Something is definitely off.

"I can't come in?" I added in a more serious tone.

"No, of course you can. I just don't know if he can see you, especially after, you know.." Ryan trailed off.

"After what?" I asked. 

"The break-up." He said. "Look, Spencer was really down for a while." 

"Ryan, what are you talking about? Spencer and I never broke up." Ryan and I exchanged looks for a moment.

Suddenly, it all clicked in my brain. I push Ryan out of my way and storm in the house. 

"Allison, wait!" Ryan called out as I raced up the stairs.

I nearly kicked down Spencer's bedroom door, there were quick movements and a loud bang as the door hit the wall. Spencer was half naked on his bed, his head popped up as he saw me walk in. He sat up in a swift movement and my eyes finally landed on the blonde next to him on the bed. 

"Allison." He stood up, startling the sleeping blonde next to him. My eyes filled with tears, I couldn't believe my eyes. My fists met his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed, scratching and punching his chest.

"Get your stuff and leave." Spencer looked back at her. I wanted to take a few swings at her too. The blonde took the white bed sheets to cover her naked self, picked up her clothes and raced out of the room. "Babe, you have to listen to me." he added.

"Babe?!" My hand met his cheek. "I loved you, I supported you all those times you had to cancel on me to be with your band. I trusted you." I broke down in tears in his arms. 

"I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again in my ear. 

"How long has it been going on?" I asked. I slammed my fists against his chest again. "All those record label meetings were fake, were they?" 

"Yes."

I brought my knee up to Spencer's groin, making him fall to the floor grabbing his manhood. "I never want to see you again." I walked out of the room and down the stairs, finding a worried Ryan sitting on the living room couch.

Ryan stood up as soon as he saw me, "Allison, I'm sorry. I didn't know-" 

"It's not your fault," I wiped the tears still streaming down my face. I reached for the door and said, "I'll see you around." 

* * *

I didn't keep track of time while I was walking. I just saw the sun begin to set and the sky turn a more darker blue before being covered with dark clouds. My mind was filled with things I wanted to do to Spencer, things I needed to say, to get off my chest. I even thought about going back and throwing eggs at his house. Maybe giving his car a flat tire, or four...

I reached central park and took a seat on a bench. I lay down completely, facing up at the cloudy sky, debating on grabbing some newspapers from the shop a couple of feet away and covering myself with them.

Jessica ignored me, good thing I got fired I don't need to see her at work tomorrow. Good thing I broke up with Spencer because I don't need that ride to work anymore. The strange thing that bothered me the most was that I was not going to see Sebastian again. 

Could this day get any worse?

As if life was answering my question, a droplet fell right in my eye. I sat up, quickly rubbing my eye. 

I felt that knot that forms in your throat when you're about to cry, feeling the tears starting to form in my eyes. Rain began to pour down and all rushed to the sidewalk to catch a cab, inconveniently the area they chose was where I was sitting on the bench. Ignoring their waving arms off the side of the road, I stood and walked towards the middle of the park as if it wasn't raining at all. 

I needed a shower anyways.

I heard a male voice shout in the middle of all the car honking chaos New York is. I was too busy crying that I couldn't pay attention to what he was yelling about. The voice got louder and louder the more I walked, that's when he reached out to grab my arm and turn me around.

"Hey," He said. I looked at the man with the baseball cap. "What are you doing here?" 

"Sebastian!" I recognized him. 

"I was calling your name out as I saw you walking. Are you okay? You're completely drenched." He looked down at me.

My clothes were baggy and wet, I pinched the front of my shirt and pulled it away from my skin, shaking it.

"I'm fine," If it wasn't for the rain, my tears would clearly be visible. I wiped my face with my hands. "Just enjoying nature." I faked a laugh.

"Well nature is going to get you sick. It's the worst storm of the summer, it caught everyone by surprise." Sebastian pulled out his phone to show me the weather app on his phone. "Do you have a ride home?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"I can catch a cab."

"It's going to be hard to find one now. We can go in my car." He nodded his head towards the group of people crowded on the end of the street. 

We raced to Sebastian's car, not far from where we were. He reached to pull the passenger's door open, but unlike most cars, this door was pushed up and over his head. My mouth hung open. "This is your car?"

"Nice, right?" He grinned. I nodded, getting into the car.

He shut the door and made his way around the vehicle, getting into his seat. I was embarrassed that I was getting his seat wet. Although there wasn't much of a difference for his seat since he was almost as wet as I was. He turned the car engine on and threw the cap to the back seats. He looked in the rear view mirror and pulled on his brown hair.

"Is your hair okay? Fluffy enough?" I asked sarcastically.

"Allison, when you work hard to get amazing hair like this, you have to take care of it like if it was your newborn baby." 

* * *

We were stuck on a red light, talking over the windshield wipers as they worked at full force against the rain. 

"Where are you going? You're supposed to go straight." I asked as he turned right at the intersection.

"I know which way your place is, you told me about nine times." He assured me. "We're stopping at my place to get you all dried up. Wouldn't want your father getting upset at you for not staying dry." 

And with that small reminder of my father, my heart sank. I reached for my phone and dialed as fast as I could.

"Dad, I know you're worried but I am fine, I am sorry I called so late-" Of course my father would interrupt my explanation to give me a long lecture of how he was going to die of a heart attack because of my fault. You think him being at risk of a heart attack makes him stop using health as joke but no, it's like it gives him full throttle to poke fun at his own health problems in his lectures.

" _I could be on the floor right now because I don't know where you are. You won't answer your phone.There's a big storm and I don't know if you're safe or not._ "

"I'm alright, I'm on my way-" 

_"No, I don't want you out in the street. Do whatever you have to do to get off the street, I don't want you getting run over, not a driver in New York can see through their windshields. Get somewhere safe, a coffee shop or something, and as soon as the storm clears, get home."_

 I was doing that already, Dad. "Alright, I'll call once I'm on my way home. Love you."

 _"Love you too."_ I hung up.

"Your dad. I like him." Sebastian smiled. 

"That's because you haven't seen him when he gets really mad, I caught him by surprise with the call, he was too relieved to hear my voice. I can assure you he thought my body was lying somewhere in a ditch." 

"Are you telling me, you've made your father's blood boil?" He looked at me amazed.

"I've made him angry too many times, it would take forever to tell." I laughed.

"I've got time." He insisted.

I started off by telling him a couple of stories of my childhood where I threatened to runaway from the house if I didn't get my play-dough set back. He occasionally looked at me instead of the road to give me a surprised look. I laughed at his expressions, they were too funny. It was amazing at how cute a handsome man would look even if he attempted to make the ugliest face expression. I went on with my stories as Sebastian pulled into a parking lot. He drove a couple of levels up before parking at the top floor. 

"Hold that thought, we're going to have to run inside from here." He leaned over me and opened the passenger door from the inside. "Ready? Go!" 

We both jumped out of the car and raced to the apartment building, he opened the lobby door for me and let me in. He pressed the elevator button and joined me on stomping my feet on the rug.  I looked up and found the doorman at the front desk.

"Forgot your umbrella, Mr. Stan?" He chuckled.

"Something like that." Sebastian replied. The elevator chimed and opened its doors.

"Stan." I repeated as the doors closed in front of us and we were left alone in the small space. "So, that's your last name." 

"Weird huh?" He mumbled. Looking down at the small puddle of water under his shoes.

"No, I like it. It flows nice." I said. "Sebastian Stan." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i changed the title.. ill probably change it again soon.. enjoy!

* * *

The elevator chimed once again opening its doors to an aesthetically white hallway. Sebastian walked towards the first door on the right and searched for his key in his pocket. The whole place looked like it belonged in those luxury home magazines, with a very minimalist theme to it. The apartment doors were spread far away from each other, unlike the ones back at my apartment, Sebastian's apartment must be five times bigger than my apartment.

"Ladies first," He pushed the apartment door open. I stepped forward and entered the dark room. A chill ran down my spine, what was I doing?  I let myself be taken to the house of a person I just met yesterday it was too late to google him and do a social media background check. What if he was planning to kill me? What if he was planning to..

The lights flickered on, I didn't realize I was holding my breath from the moment I walked in. I exhaled. 

It was an open space room, the kitchen dinning room and living room were separated in what seemed to be an invisible shaped "T" on the floor. To my left was the kitchen filled with stainless steel appliances and a granite counter with a few stools. On my right was the dinning room table surrounded by black tall chairs and an elegant centerpiece on the table. 

"As you can see, we have the kitchen there, dining room here," He placed his hand on the table. "And, of course the living room which is pretty hard not to miss."

"It's the size of my whole apartment," I admitted as I walked towards the gray couch. I eyed the large plasma screen television on the wall. "Is that a 55 inch?" 

"70, actually." My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The wall directly across the entrance was all glass, if it weren't for the rain you could have a view of the city.

I followed Sebastian to a small hallway. "The bathroom is here," He opened the door. "You can use my stuff. I'll go get you a towel and some clothes. If you want I can put your clothes in the dryer, while you shower." 

"That would be great." I nodded.

There was a small moment of silence before Sebastian chuckled, "You'd need to get out of them first, I can't throw you in the dryer." 

"Right," I mentally punched myself in the face. I shut the door and quickly got out of them. I folded them neatly and hid my underwear between my shirt. I kept my bra, since it was not as wet as my clothes were. I slightly pulled the door open, only letting my arm out to hand my clothes to him.

I felt the clothes be taken out of my grip and felt a small plastic bag be handed to me. 

"I tried to get the smallest clothes I could find," He said behind the door, I peeked in and pulled out the clothes piled on top of the towel."You're lucky I just bought a new pair of briefs."

I pulled out the white Calvin Klein undies and giggled, "Thank you." I put the toilet seat cover down and placed the bag on top of it. It took a minute to figure out how to work the shower. I used the shampoo on the small basket he had along with the body wash and conditioner. When I was done I dried up and changed into the clothes. A white t-shirt and gym shorts.

I placed the towel on the bar on the wall and walked out. Sebastian was patiently waiting in the living room watching a sports channel when I came out. He handed me the television remote.

"You can watch television, while I shower." He raced to the bathroom.

I changed the channels, looking for a show to watch. I was halfway through a Friends episode when there was a lightning strike, not far from the apartment, that lit up the whole room. The television turned off along with all the lights in the living room. Thunder shook the windows as I was left in the darkness. 

I heard Sebastian curse out loud. I got up and raced to the bathroom, running into the couch and the hallway walls. My hands fumbled against the wall until I found the bathroom doorknob. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. 

"Yeah." He called out, I could still hear the shower water running. "I just can't see anything. Do you have your phone? Light me up in here."

"My phone doesn't have flash." Believe it or not, I was one of the last human beings on this planet that didn't have a flashlight installed on my phone, along with a couple other dozen senior citizens. 

"My phone is charging by my bed, use it as a flashlight." 

I turned around, making a complete 180 degree turn, finding Sebastian's bedroom and opening the door. There was a dim light coming from the bedside table, I picked it up, slightly illuminating the bedroom. I remembered one of my co-workers having one of these phones and using it to light up the bottom counter of the beverage bar, convinced that Amber was secretly recording a conversation with a hidden microphone. I also remembered them swiping the bottom of the screen up, revealing little icons, one of them being the flashlight she needed. I did the same thing with Sebastian's phone and turned the flashlight mode on.

I would have made a good secret agent. 

I went back to the restroom door and knocked. "I got it." 

"Door's open." He yelled out. 

I opened the door, lighting up the bathroom. Sebastian sighed in relief. I placed the cellphone on the edge of the sink counter. 

"You can wait here if you want." He said as I was already heading out. "I wouldn't want you being alone in the dark." 

"Sure." I walked back inside and awkwardly leaned against the counter. There was a long moment of silence. The shower curtain moved suddenly, making the bar rings at the top make a high-pitch noise that made me jump. Sebastian chuckled as he stuck his head out of the shower.

"I'm not going to step out of the shower, in front of you while I'm naked." He laughed. "Why do I feel like I'm creeping you out? I'm not going to murder you or anything." 

"That's exactly what someone who is planning to murder me would say." I broke into a fit of laughter after my sentence as Sebastian made a villainous face expression.  

"Alright," He shut the shower curtain. "Let's do something friends would do, let's talk about our day." 

I placed the toilet cover down and sat on top of it. "Fine. How was your day?" I asked. I didn't want to start telling Sebastian how the worst day of my life was yet to be over. 

"Well, I met up with a couple of business people, talked to my financial advisor and turns out things are looking great for the company. Which was good because I was really stressing out about everything this week." Sebastian went on about his day and I was really surprised he didn't hold any information back. He talked to me as if we were old friends. 

"So what are you, the manager? supervisor?" I asked. He popped his head through the shower curtain again.

"You don't know where I work?" Sebastian asked. I shook my head. "I never told you?" 

"I just found out your last name about an hour ago." I said. 

"I'm the president of Arbor Industries." He must have seen my confused expression, and added, "It's a construction business my father and his brother started when they were younger. It's pretty big." He looked at me astonished. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew or were slightly familiar with it. It's the first time I had to explain it to someone. Use my phone to look it up."

"Important people know your company, people at the bottom of the food chain like me don't know that kind of stuff." I picked up his phone, holding it above my head to keep the room lit as I leaned back and got ready to look his company up.

"Jessica knew the company, she even knew who I was." He said. There it was, that one name. "Why did you make that face?" He asked.

"What face? I didn't make a face. What's the code thingy?" I tried to change the topic. 

"My password is 1982." He said. "You made a face when I said Jessica's name." He closed the curtain. 

"Because she actually didn't know who you were. She never told me your name." I unlocked his phone and began to type. 

"Maybe she wanted me all to herself." He said. I felt a small pinch of jealousy. 

"We're not friends anymore." I blurted out. 

"What? Because of what I said?" He asked. 

"Not you. Jessica and I aren't friends anymore." I clicked on his company's website and began to read the About Us page. 

"Why?" Sebastian turned off the shower water. That was my signal to go. 

"It's a long story." I continued to scroll down the page as I headed out. One last look before I left the phone to Sebastian 

_The Stan brothers started the multi-billion dollar company in 1972.._

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as I read multi-billion dollar company.

That explains the luxurious apartment.

The bathroom lights flickered on and intook that as a cue to leave. I turned off the phone and placed it face down on the counter. 

 "I'll wait for you outside."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to Hannah because she kept reminding me to post but I never got to. sorry it took so long!


	5. Chapter 5

After coming out of the shower, Sebastian warmed up the chinese leftovers he ordered yesterday while I set up the table in the dinning room.

"I hate being nosy," Sebastian wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "But, you didn't finish telling me what happened with Jessica."

"She's been acting weird lately." I shrugged. 

"Have you asked her why?" He picked an eggroll up and took a bite. I shook my head in response. "Ask her tomorrow when you go to work."

I opened my mouth, ready to explain why I couldn't do that anymore. But I wasn't going to make this guy feel sorry for me.

"I will." I agreed. "Now it's my turn to be nosy." 

Sebastian smirked as he took another bite of the egg roll. He covered his mouth and answered. "Shoot."

"Why live in such a big apartment if its just you?" I asked.

"How do you know its just me?" He raised his eyebrow. 

"There are no pictures on display, not even one of yours. One bedroom, one bath. It's too obvious." I shrugged. I twirled my fork on top of the pile of noodles on my plate.

"Two could live with a bedroom and a bath." 

"So, you have a roommate?" I asked. 

"I used to." Sebastian looked down at his plate. "But she decided she was too good for me, packed her shit and left." 

By the looks on his face, I think I had just opened a wound. 

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. I could have just asked him more things about his job. I made a mental note to punch myself in the face really hard when I arrived home. 

"Stuff like that happens." He finished his plate and piled it on top of my empty plate. He headed towards the kitchen. 

I followed behind, walking barefoot. 

He quickly washed the dishes while I dried them. Occasionally making brief talk.

I was putting the plates inside the cupboard when I caught him looking at me. I just smiled and closed the cupoard door. 

"You look good in my shirt." Sebastian bit his lip to hold back a smile. I turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Thank you," I felt my face begin to burn and I could already imagine my skin turning into a crimson color. Avoiding his gaze, I tilted my head to the side making a few of my hair strands move towards my face. 

He dried his hands with a small towel and took a step closer to me. He placed his thumb under my mouth, his index finger under my chin gently and he tilted my head towards him. 

Sebastian towered over me, standing just a few inches away. He tucked my hair strands behind my right ear.

My heart began to pound against my chest as he slowly began to lean in. His fingers went from my hair strands to my jaw, tracing it until he got to my chin again. He tilted my head up slightly and pressed his lips against mine. 

I stood there, frozen in place. My mind was no longer functioning and all I could think about was how soft Sebastian's lips felt. He pulled back an inch, parted his lips and kissed me once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. That was all the approval Sebastian needed to grab me by the hips and lifting me on top of the counter. 

What the hell was I doing? My mind kept telling my body to stop but I couldn't make myself stop. I wanted more. I liked having my heart racing, my skin burning and feeling of his hands on me. 

He bit my bottom lip and lightly tugged on it. That drove me crazy. I ran my fingers through his hair with one hand and the other I let travel down his chest.

I was too concentrated on the kiss that I had forgotten to breathe. I took my hands off him and pulled away. 

We both stared at each other, panting. Sebastian hovered over my lap with his hands placed on the edge of the counter on each of my sides. I head him curse under his breath. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I need to go home." I said.

Sebastian nodded and straightened his posture. Without a word, he took the keys from the table and reached for his coat. I made my way to the laundry room and took my clothes out of the dryer. Sliping them on before walking back out.

The ride home was uncomfortable. The silence was eating me alive. Was I supposed to say something? Should I ignore what happened back in the apartment or tell him he's a good kisser? What did the kiss even mean? But more importantly, what did the kiss mean to me?

I looked over at Sebastian, watching him drive his car with a blank face expression. I just met him, I didn't have feelings for him. I broke up with Spencer this evening and before I go to bed I'm already kissing someone else.

Thinking of Spencer made me remember the unpleasant memory from earlier today. 

"I'm sorry." Sebastian cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts. "For the incident. I shouldn't have come on to you that way." 

"It's alright." I looked away from him for a moment. "We both had a long day today, we got carried away." 

He turned left at the intersection and began to drive down the street I lived in. I could see the changes already, the dump I lived in was nothing compared to the luxuries where Sebastian lived. The kiss was just a kiss. Nothing more.

"Right in the corner." I pointed out of the windshield. Sebastian pulled over on the street and unbuckled his seatbelt. I quickly undid mine and pushed the door over my head. "I can get out myself." I pulled the door down and closed it. 

"I want to make sure you get home safe." He leaned over the console to see me through the passenger window. This side of town may be a dump but the robbers treat you well before they take all the money you got. 

"You can watch me walk up the steps." I joked. "Once I'm inside, I know my way around." 

"Alright, take care." There was a little flicker of emotion in his eye. I couldn't quite tell if it was fear or worry.

"You too." I waved goodbye and walked up the stairs.

"I'll see you at work!" I heard Sebastian yell from his car. 

 _You won't_ , I thought. I opened the front door of the apartment building, waved goodbye once more and stepped in. 

I waited a few moments to see Sebastian's car drive away before I got out into the street again. 

I made Sebastian drop me off at an apartment complex a block away from where I really lived. It was much nicer than the one I really had but I was safe from him in case he came looking for me. 

I was a target for players before, I can't risk getting hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a short chapter but the next one is gonna be packed with so much good stuff. wait till you read what i have planned ;) thanks to all the readers giving feedback and all the new readers for catching up with the story!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A week passed by and I had gone through the whole job section in the newspaper my father read. Crossing out every potential job that had turned me down.

Every day, I woke up in the morning, got dressed and headed out the door with various resumes in hand. Being a waitress didn't really open up doors for me. 

My father stayed at home as always, not knowing I was unemployed. I made sure to leave the apartment and return about the same time I would get back from work. I got to buy a cheap apron, similar to the one I used to have, to wrap around the resumes in my hand. 

"Allison," My father called out from the living room. I stopped brushing my hair in front of the mirror and placed the comb down on the hairdresser. Walking out of the room I found my father reading through a pile of mail on the couch. "We got the electic bill, they're saying we're late with the payment." He held it up and looked at me confused. 

"Really?" I pretended to shocked. "They must have sent it before I payed. I'll call them, dad." I took the letter from his hand and shoved it inside the pocket of my jean. This was the kind of oscar-worthy performance I would use when I needed to cover up something I did when I was younger. Luckily that skill had come in handy lately. 

"Those dumbass customer service reps dont have anything better to do than scare the poor." He shook his head. 

I simply nodded and returned to my room to finish getting dressed. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, with a comb in hand ready to untangle the rest of the knots in my hair. My phone began to vibrate like it did almost every day for the past week. I picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID and pressed the end button.

Spencer has insistently called me since the day after I caught him cheating on me. That was until he showed up at my doorstep a few nights ago. 

 _"What are you doing here?" I snapped. I held_ _the front door open about few inches, only enough to stick my head out of the apartment. Spencer stood in the hallway with a bouquet of flowers completely drenched after running outside._

_"I came here to apologize. Babe, I was a complete idiot-" Spencer's voice got louder. I shushed him and got out of the apartment, closing the door behind me._

_"I don't give a fuck about your damn excuses. What part of "we are done" don't you understand?" I could feel my face getting red as I spoke._

_"I know you're mad but I gave you time to think about us, Allison. I miss you." He brought his hand up to my face to caress my cheek. I smacked his hand away from me._

_"Don't touch me," I glared, "I loved you, I supported you and didn't complain about how many fucking recordings you needed to do with your band that made you cancel a lot of our dates. Only now_ _that I realize there were no recordings, just you and some bitch you were cheating on me with." I felt my eyes water as I finished speaking._

_Spencer got down on his knees and took my hands in his. "I'm sorry, I really am. I was a complete jackass." He began to kiss the back of my hands._

_Spencer stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist before leaning in to press his forehead against mine. "Let's go home and talk about this baby."_

_His lips pressed against my cheek, leaving a small trail of kisses along my jaw before I pushed him away._

_There was a small part in me that screamed at me to take him back. To forgive him. To tell Spencer I needed him right now._

_"Stop." I pushed against his chest harder. "Please, stop."_

_"Hey." I heard a deep voice call from the end of the hallway. Spencer looked into my eyes and clenched his jaw, turning around to see who had interrupted us. I recognized the man from the floor above us, he was easily two heads taller than Spencer, wore a black tank top that exposed his heavily tattooed arms. He easily resembled Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. "She told you to stop."_

_Spencer took that as a cue to let go of me. I could see the fear in Spencer's eyes even after he formed his hands into fists._

_"Is this kid causing any trouble?" He asked me, not bothering to take his eyes off of Spencer._

_"He was, but luckily, he's leaving and never coming back." I responded._

_"You know my buddies and I are here all day. We'll keep an eye out for him in case he returns." He walked past us and began to walk towards the back stairwell. "If you wanna keep that pretty face of yours, I recommend you stay home." He stopped just a few inches away from Spencer._

I softly laughed to myself, remembering how Spencer left quickly after he said that and he hasn't returned since. Not to mention how he waited for Spencer to walk away before he took the stairs.

I grabbed my purse from my bed and headed out. I saw my father making grilled cheese on the stove.

"Alright, I gotta go to work." I kissed my father on the cheek and took a bite out of the grilled cheese that was ready on his plate.

"That one's yours. Take it to work." He said. The flipped the other two slices of cheese covered bread on the stove.  

"You know," my father looked over his shoulder to see me, "I'm really proud of you, Allison."

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Grown up to be a responsible woman with a stable job and taking care of your old man." He smiled. 

"I'd do anything for you, dad." I hugged him.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you." He said. I felt a knot form in my throat.

"I gotta go dad. I'll be back soon." I rushed out of the apartment before the tears spilled out.

 

* * *

 

It was just a few hours after noon and I managed to get a few interviews for later this week at some restaurants close to home. 

I had a good feeling about them, it would be something different from serving regular coffee and sandwiches at the cafe. I could start working at an italian restaurant, a mexican restaurant and possibly a host for a japanese restaurant. I would gladly take either.

I was on my way to the second to last restaurant when I heard a familiar voice.

 "Allison!" 

My eyes scanned the crowded street looking for the face the voice belonged to. That was until I saw Ryan, Spencer's best friend jogging towards me.

"Hi, Ry." I greeted him, I knew it wasn't his fault I got cheated on but I wasn't so happy to see him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He took in a deep breath. Ryan clearly had a good run.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"It's about, Spencer." His smile disappeared as soon as he saw me roll my eyes at the name. "He's  gone crazy about you. He cries all the time, he even picked up his old smoking habit now. Can you believe how hard he worked on getting rid of it?"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. Of course I wasn't actually interested in helping.

"Talk to him. Please." Ryan genuinely looked concerned about him. Spencer must be really bad to have Ryan come looking for me for help.

"Look, I've tried talking to him a few days ago and it didn't end well. Being away from him is the only way I can help." I crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm only going to make things worse if I go back to him."

"It's not, if you get close to him again, he'll improve. I promise. I've never seen him get this bad." He said.

"I can't. I'm sorry" I turned my heel and made my way down the street, not even bothering to say goodbye to Ryan. Spencer had a shoulder to cry on. If he needed someone he could've called that girl he was sleeping with. 

"Allison!" I heard footsteps running behind me. I turned around to see Spencer jogging towards me. This was a set up. Ryan only talked to me to get Spencer to catch up to me. That's why he was out of breath. 

I picked up my pace and dodged away from a few street pedestrians. I got to the first intersection I could find and waited for the cars to stop passing by. The walk sign turned on just in time for me to make my way across the street. Clearly the guy making a right turn didn't see me in time to press the breaks.

I jumped back and had my hands forward, pressed against the hood of the car.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" I banged my fists against the yellow taxi cab.

 The driver popped his head out. "Yo, what the fuck man?"

I raced my way across the street and reached the sidewalk. I was about to call out out for a taxi when I felt someone grab my arm. 

I turned around and saw Sebastian's hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He snapped. Spencer's voice became louder as he crossed the street. My eyes went from Spencer, to Sebastian and back to Spencer.

"Your keys, Mr. Stan." A parking valet employee handed Sebastian the keys to the luxurious car, parked on the curb of the street, right next to us.

"Thank you." He took the keys without taking his eyes off of me. "Get in the car." He told me.

Well, between running away from ex boyfriend and getting in the car with the person I once hoped never to see again in my life. I prefered Sebastian.

Without a word, I got in the passenger side and buckled in. 

* * *

"Who was that?" Sebastian finally asked after driving for a couple of blocks. He was clearly waiting for me to catch my breath and answer the millions of questions he had to ask.

"No one important." I replied. Now that I got away from Spencer, it was now my turn to get away Sebastian. "You can drop me off here." 

Instead of pulling over where I told him to, he kept driving. 

"Why didn't you tell me you got fired from your job?" He asked. 

At that point I regreted the moment I got in this damn car. 

"I forgot. Now can you please drop me off, I need to go home." I said. Sebastian chuckled.

"Which one? The fake apartment building you made me think you lived in?" 

The color of my face began to match the New York sunset seen through the windshield. He was clearly pissed.

"Alright, I lied to you a lot that night." I sighed. "How did you know I didn't live there?"

"I waited for you to arrive at the cafe, you took forever. I started to wonder if you were working that day or not. I asked one of your co-workers, the chef, if he had an idea at what time you would be coming in. He told me you had gotten fired." Sebastian raised his eyebrows and exhaled loudly. "I got worried, remembering the situation Jessica had told me you were in a few days before. I raced back to the apartment I left you, took me a while to find the place, but that was because I couldn't recognize it from the night before. I asked around where you lived, no one knew who I was talking about. That's when I figured out that wasn't where you lived."

"I'm sorry." I said. Sebastian shook his head and kept his eyes on the road.

"You should be." He muttered. "But I understood why you did it."

Sebastian shifted in his seat. I tried to fit all the pieces together. I didn't tell Sebastian my shitty day that day. "And why did I do it?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." He whispered. 

Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that.

"It was just a kiss." I shrugged it off. 

The car came to a stop at a red light.

"No, it wasn't. All this week I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss." He turned his head towards me. His left hand was on the steering wheel as his right hand came down on top of mine on my lap. He immediately took it off just after a few seconds. "Shit, I'm doing it again. I'm sorry, I don't want to scare you." 

My heard was practically beating against my chest. What kind of joke was this? Did he just admit he felt something for me? Was Ashton Kutcher going to suddenly appear in the back seat with a camera?

"Oh." Was all I could say. Sebastian focused on the road and floored it as soon as the light turned green.

"I wanted to take you out to dinner that weekend. But I couldn't find you." He spoke. 

"We still can." I blurted out. From the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian with a big smile on his face. 

"Saturday, at 7?" He asked. 

"I'm available." I answered. Am really I going on a date with Sebastian? 

There were a few silent moments here and there. We drove around the city for a while. We talked about our week and I told him the various restaurants I had applied a job for.

"I can get you a job at the best restaurant in the city." He said. "They pay really well, and the elite definitely tip well."

"I'll keep that in mind." I laughed.

"But on a serious note, I can get you that job. My friend owns the restaurant."

Of course the owner was one of Sebastians rich friends. 

"I'm alright. I have a good feeling about that italian place I applied for." I admitted.

"How are you paying your bills now?" He asked.

"I'm not." I answered truthfully. 

"How much do you need?" He asked.

"Oh no, not again." I shook my index finger at him. "I won't accept any gifts."

"You can borrow my money, if it makes you feel more comfortable." He reluctantly agreed. Sebastian had enough money to throw around and blow his nose with. 

"Deal. I'll find a way to pay it back as soon as I have a job." My father told me it was never good to owe people. Especially ones you just met. 

You had to pay them back in return. Whether it be with money or a favor.

* * *

 

Sebastian was about to drop me off when the fire fighters and an ambulance came speeding down the same street we were.

The emergency team managed to get through the heavy traffic to get to their destination, which wasn't very far. 

"What do you think happened?" He asked. I rolled the window down and put my head out of the car.

"Car accident is my bet." I said. Just then I realized the fire fighters were getting off of the truck and going into a building. "Wait, no it's not a car accident.." 

I realized the fire fighters were going into an apartment building with enormous flames coming out of the top floors.

My apartment.

Immediately I got out of the car and raced home. Seeing my neighbors be pulled out one by one, wrapped in blankets, covered in ash.

My father was alone when the fire broke out. At my fathers age there was no way he could have managed to get out in time. I looked through the neighbors being attended by the paramedics.

I asked a police man if there were any other survivors. He said there were still a few in the building.I pushed through the police guards and raced inside. I heard the police yelling at me, but I didnt care. I pushed through the entrance doors and began to ascend the stairs.

A cop wrapped his arms around me and nearly tackled me to the floor.

"My father is still in there!" I screamed. "Get my father!" 

We got me outside where Sebastian rushed to the cop and took me in his arms. 

"Allison, are you insane?!" He pulled me tight against his chest. 

"My dad, Sebastian. My dad." I began to cry.

 "It's going to be alright sweetheart, he's going to be fine." He whispered against my ear before kissing my forehead. "Get her father out now, he has health problems."

"We're working on it! The other fire fighters have trouble going up, most of the victims are trapped." He responded. 

The paramedics got a call from a radio they had and grabbed the bed from the inside of the ambulance. A fire fighter came out, carrying a man who had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. I immediately recognized him. I ran towards my father as the paramedics placed him down on the bed.

I looked down at my father and saw his eyelids shut.

"He's not dead is he?" I managed to say in between sobs. Everyone ignored me and continued carrying him to the ambulance. "Is he dead?!" I asked, much louder this time? Sebastian grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back. "Go with them,I'll catch up with you at the hospital." 

* * *

After riding in the ambulance with my father, I was taken to the hospital's waiting room and given a cuo of coffee.

Sebastian came in through the sliding doors and found me. I got up from the couch I was sitting on and hugged him. 

"Shh, it's okay. He's going to be alright." He rubbed my back.

I cried on his shoulder for a few minutes before I pulled away and explained the burns my father had gotten on his arm.

"That's all I know so far. The doctor should be out in any moment." 

 An hour or two must have gone by before I saw the doctor walk out of the emergency room and approach us.

"I gotta be honest with you. It's going to take some time for him to heal, but most importantly for him to wake up." He shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Wake up?" I asked. 

"He sliped into a coma. Paramedics said they found him on the floor, he most likely sliped and hit his head. He was already passed out on the floor when they arrived. There's a slight chance he might die but I am positive that won't be the case."

Maybe it would have been better if he just left that part out, since I started shaking incontrollably. 

"That won't be the case." Sebastian assured me. "He took out his wallet and pulled out a business card. "As soon as all danger is clear I want him to be sent to this hospital."

I saw the doctor's eyes nearly pop out of his sockets. "Can the patient afford this?" 

"I'm in charge of the bills." Sebastian cleared his throat. Clearly bothered that the doctor would make such a comment in this situation. "Send him as soon as possible." 

"Can I stay here?" I asked.

"No, I am afraid we don't accept visitors." The doctor said before he excused himself and left.

"Sebastian-" I turned to look at him. 

"Don't worry, you'll stay with me." He answered my thoughts. "Come on, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments make my day. i am sorry i couldn't write sooner. hopefully i'll have something this weekend. im making this longer than it should be haha sugar daddy seb is on his way. ;) wait till you read the next chapter.  
> THANK YOU FOR OVER 2K READS AND 100+ KUDOS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna go ahead, be a creeper and dedicate this works to the few twitter users trying to desperately find this fic on twitter after losing the link. it appeared on my tl when celebsconfesss retweeted it.
> 
> I got really happy because i didnt think people still cared for this, liked it, or even remembered it. as you can tell i've been very busy with life but i finally got time to update chapter 7!
> 
> so thank you to those tweeters for reminding me about this! (funny because we were mutuals already and i've never tweeted the link to my fic- i like to be anonymous)
> 
> p.s. i'm everywhere. watch your back. i'm stalking everyone.

We arrived to Sebastian's apartment late at night. I reached the living room couch where I dropped my purse. It was all I had. Everything had been destroyed because of the fire.

Sebastian closed the door behind him and began to dial his cellphone. It seemed like he had called his assistant.

My father in the hospital, losing my job, the break-up with Spencer was too much for me. In a matter of days my life changed completely. It was absolute shit. 

If my father didn't get better.. If my father wasn't rescued by those firefighters.. I should have been there with him. I could have helped him. He didn't have to be stuck in that hospital.

Guilt flooded my mind as my eyes filled with tears. I shouldn't have lied about my job to him. If I had told him the truth and stayed home this would have never happened. 

Sebastian's briefly placed his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, I said clothes for a woman," he walked around the couch to face me, "what size shirt are you?" he asked. 

I answered him, keeping my head down. He sat down on the wooden living room table in front of the couch.

"Just get whatever you think would be good." He saw my red eyes and ended his call. 

"Come here," he pulled me into a hug. I began to sob. "Your dad is going to be okay. I promise you." 

"It's my fault. Everything is my fault. My whole life is shit, starting with Spencer." 

"Woah," Sebastian pulled back, holding me by the arms. "Okay. I'm missing something here."

I began to explain why i had broken up with Spencer's cheating ass. Sebastian's jaw clenched and his lips formed a thin line. 

"And he tried following me on the street and that's when I ran into you." I sighed after I told the story.

"What a bastard. You're too good for him." He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Thank you." I cleared my throat. 

 Sebastian got up from the table and sat next to me on the couch. 

"Do you want to eat? I can order food." He offered.

"I'm just going to take a nap, if that's alright." My head hurt like a bitch from all the crying.

 "Of course, let me find you some pajamas." 

He lead me to his bedroom where he opened the dresser drawers and pulled out a few clothes items. Sebastian handed me black sweatpants and a white t-shirt and grabbed the pile of clothes on top of the dresser.

"They should fit." He handed them to me. I took them and began to head out the door at the same time he did. We both stopped at the doorway. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm changing in the bathroom." I answered, "Where are you going?"

"Letting you change in my room. Since you're going to sleep here." He replied.

"I thought I was taking the couch." I squeezed the clothes in my hand against my chest.

"That's my couch. You take the bed." 

"But-" 

"No 'buts' just take it. Goodnight!" Sebastian raced out of the room and shut the door. 

I was left alone in the strange room. It was as neat as it was when I saw it the first time. Sebastian seemed like an organized person. He had a bookshelf, a desk in the right corner, a couch at the end of the bed facing the flat screen television. 

His bed was all white it was aesthetically pleasing to look at. He had a black and white theme throughout the whole apartment. 

I climbed in bed and tucked myself in. The king sized bed felt like I was laying on top of a cloud. There was a faint scent of Sebastian's cologne on the pillow. I buried my face in it and took a deep breath. It was a nice smell, I wasn't complaining. I mentally slapped myself in the face for doing that and just then, my eyelids began to flutter.

* * *

 

I woke up to the smell of cooked eggs and bacon. I threw the bed sheets to the side and sat up on the side of the bed. Rubbing my eyes, I remembered the events of the night before. 

I quickly got up and walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. I found Sebastian in grey pants and a blue t-shirt making omelets in the kitchen. He had his back to me as he shook the pan and tried to make the omelette flip in the air. 

"Good morning." He briefly turned to look at me. 

"Mornin'," I answered.

"I thought we could eat breakfast before we could head back to the hospital." He placed the omelette on a plate topped with cheese, diced tomatoes and a piece of sausage.

"I thought you had to work today." I took a bite of the breakfast. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"No, I'm taking the day off." He turned off the stove after putting the food on a plate. "I had my assistant go out shopping to get you some clothes. I didn't think you would want to shop, but if you do we can get more," He nodded towards a big suitcase by the entrance. 

"Thank you," I said.

"But finish your breakfast, I don't want you malnourished."

I had finished my breakfast and helped Sebastian wash the dishes. I hauled the suitcase back to Sebastian's room and threw it on the bed. 

Sebastian was taking a shower and I took my time getting ready.

I opened the suitcase and took out the clothes on top. All of them had a tag.

As I took them out one by one, I began to notice the smooth fabric and the engraved fashion designers name at the collar. 

These were clothes I could never afford. Blouses , skirts, jumpsuits and jeans. At the bottom of the suitcase were two pairs of shoes, just my size and a small box wrapped in a pale pink ribbon. 

I took it out and began to untie the ribbon. I opened the box to find lace fabric rolled neatly and small. I pulled one out and laid it on the bed.

My eyes widened and my face burned red. I didn't notice Sebastian enter the room with a towel around his waist.

"Fuck." He whispered, snatching it from the bed along with the box.

"Why did you ask your assistant to bring you lingerie?" I was not sure which emotion I felt more. Both anger and shock were over powering me. 

"I didn't-"

"Did you think I was going to sleep with you?" Now, I sounded angry.

"No!" He shut his eyes and ran his free hand through his wet hair. "It was a misunderstanding."

"Did your assistant think I was another one of those girls that you bring to your apartment?" 

"No," He looked at me. "I don't expect you to have sex with me. I don't expect anything." 

We both stood in the room in silence.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry." I whispered. He only shook his head and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

 

The ride to the hospital was silent. I knew Sebastian was upset at the fact that I thought he wanted something to happen between us.

But most importantly, he realized that I didn't trust him as much as he trusted me. 

We arrived to the hospital and asked the front desk where my father's room was. 

We arrived at the room, I had a hand on the door handle yet I hesitated before opening it. I didn't know how I was going to find my father. 

My trembling hand turned the knob. My father was asleep on the hospital bed with a dozen of tubes connected to the noisy machines next to him. 

I felt Sebastian's hand on my shoulder and I bit my lip trying not to cry. 

I walked over to the side of the bed and took my father's  hand. I kissed his forehead and sat down on the chair nearby.

"I'll be out in the hallway." Sebastian excused himself and left the room.

I broke out in tears as I pressed my fathers hand against my cheek.

"Please, get better. You don't now how guilty I feel. I need you making me laugh again, I need you telling me how proud you feel to have me as your daughter. You can get through this, you're strong. You will get through this."

 I spend the next half hour talking to him, admitting my mistake on dating Spencer and telling him the truth over the past two weeks. 

"I'm telling you all this because I don't want to keep any more secrets from you. Also, because you won't yell at me, for now." 

There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in.

"I am just here to check the machines, you can stay." She smiled. "Does your boyfriend want to come inside?"

I was about to correct her and tell her that Sebastian and I were not dating but I figured 'why bother?'.

"He's fine. I'll ask him to come back in a few minutes."

She left a few moments later and Sebastian came in with hot coffee. 

"I called the police and asked if they had any idea of how the fire started.." He said.

"And?" I waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Gasoline and a cigarette." He looked worried. 

"Some neighbors keep them in their closets. No one started the fire on purpose, if that is what you are thinking." I leaned back on the chair and watched Sebastian walk around the bed to sit on the couch. "Do you mind waiting here? I'm going to try and locate the doctor."

Sebastian nodded.

I walked out, pacing the hallways trying to recogniz3 the doctor from last night. I tried to find the nurse who checked the machines a few minutes ago but I had no luck. I found a male nurse at the front desk talking to a female. Clearly his girlfriend,judging by how close they were.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me. Do you mind calling the doctor for the patient in room 22?" I asked.

He quickly got his hands off her and said the doctor was on his way. I looked at the girlfriend who was clearly  trying  to hide from me.

"Jessica?" 

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled eyes. "Hey, Allison."

For a split second I forgot we weren't friends anymore and I almost said it was nice to see her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. 

"Listen, I'm busy-"

"Now." I said in a firm tone. She rolled her eyes again and said goodbye to her boyfriend before walking past the double doors and into the waiting room.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I want to know why you started acting strange just before I got fired."

"Are you assuming I got you fired? Because you are wrong." Jessica scoffed.

"Well, explain." I crossed my arms. 

"Look, Amber didn't want to be caught in elite gossip." 

"What gossip?" I asked.

"Oh don't fuck with me." She said through gritted teeth. 

"You know damn well, Sebastian is one of the richest men in New York."

"I just found out, what does Sebastian have to do with any of this?"

"You're so dumb! It's right in front of you and you can't even see it." She turned her heel and began to walk away. I raced after her and stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"What was the real reason Amber fired me?"

"You're his fucking charity case, Allison. Wake up and smell the  flowers." 

"I don't understand." 

"He is using you to get in bed with you. The way he does it with all the needy sugar babies like you who sleep with him for money. All because of your sob story with your crippled dad."

That was when I lost it and my fist met her jaw. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian paced back and forth on the kitchen room floor. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a few moments before moving his hand to cover his mouth.

I took a deep breath and pressed the bag of frozen peas against my cheek for the thousandth time, only this time I couldn't hide my wince anymore.

Sebastian's head turned towards me. His piercing eyes stared into mine. He didn't even bother smiling. 

"Stop looking at me like that," I said. "You're making me feel even more guilty."

"You should feel guilty. You punched a girl in the face." He glared. He leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, observing me.

I shifted in my seat and proped my arm up on the kitchen bar. 

The memory of getting into a fist fight with Jessica filled my head, hearing her cuss as she tried to take a few swings at me. I lightly chuckled.

"It's not funny." Sebastian snapped. 

"It was to me. She had it coming for a while." 

"You have no idea how frightened I was when the nurse came in running telling me you were on the floor." He took a deep breath and walked to the opposite side of the kitchen bar. 

"I had her good, she just got lucky for a few moments and you just happened to see the part where I was losing." I rolled my eyes.

"Does it not worry you that she might be pressing charges now?" He asked.

"She's not. She's not the one to mess with the elite." I recalled the word she used to describe Sebastian in the hospital. 

"How do you know that?" He asked. Just then, I remembered what she had told me about Sebastian. 

"I just know." I shrugged. 

A few silent moments passed before Sebastian opened his mouth. 

"What did she tell you about me?" He asked. Shocked, I took the bag of frozen peas away from my face. "I heard her telling you something about me, when I took her off of you." 

"You heard wrong, she didn't say anything about you." I focused on the kitchen counter, not bothering to look into his eyes. I was scared he was going to realize I was lying.

_Jessica sat on top of me, her fists meeting my face. My hands tried to block the blows._

_"You think you're all that because you have your sugar daddy to protect you now."_

_"Fuck off." I aimed for her ribs and tried to throw her off of me._

_"Well let me tell you something, you're not special.He's familiar with this stupid game, I did my research. He's a sick bastard who throws women money thinking they'll drop their clothes for him."_

_A pair of hands grabbed her sides as they took her off of me. I sat up, watching her be pushed against the wall when I tried getting up._

_Sebastian picked me up and got protective of me then started telling her off._

"Allison.." His voice shook the memory away and I was left staring into his eyes. There was no point in lying anymore. One look into his eyes and I knew he heard every word she spoke.

"She told me you had a certain.. hobby." I paused, waiting for him to react.

He stiffened. His face slowly began to turn red. 

"She told me you were a 'sugar daddy'."

"Do you believe her?" He asked, leaning over the counter. 

"Does it matter?" I asked. 

"Yes, I want to know what you think." 

My eyes darted from his eyes to the counter various times. 

"I have no comment on it. I don't know much about it." I shrugged. His eyes were still on me.

"Alright." Sebastian seemed to relax for a second.

"Although, I have one question to ask you." That only made him tense up again. "When we met, were you looking for..." I stopped midsentence. But, his face expression was too easy to read, he knew what I meant. 

My cellphone rang. I was willing to let it go straight to voicemail just to get an answer. 

Sebastian's lips formed a thin line. He reached for my phone on the table and answered the call.

" _Hello"_

He handed the phone over to me after exchanging a few words with them. Clearly bothered, I took the phone and resumed the conversation. 

I had been called for an interview from one of the jobs I had applied for in the past few weeks. The interview was later today. I hung up the phone. 

Sebastian paced around the kitchen taking a bite out of a red apple, picking up a phonecall of his own.

I jumped off the bar stool and walked to the bedroom.

* * *

 

I took a quick shower, put my hair up and got dressed in the most appropriate clothes I could find. 

It was time I left for my interview, making my way out the door. Sebastian laid on the couch watching television when I walked out of the room. 

"Where do you need me to drop you off?" He quickly stood up and got his car keys.

"I have a cab waiting for me downstairs," I raced out before he could protest. "Oh, and our conversation is not over."

I slammed the door shut and raced to the elevator.

It took me about 20 minutes to get to my destination. I paid off the cab driver and got to the restaurant. I found the hostess and told her I was there for an interview and not a table. 

"Of course, right this way." She smiled and led me to a private table in the back. "He will be right out. Good luck!" 

"Thank you!" I said. She walked away and the nerves settled in. I took deep breaths and tried to focus on the room to try and distract myself.

The dim lighted restaurant made me calm, from the cozy booth to the yellow lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling on top of the tables. 

"Good evening," I heard a male voice. I was approached by a man, mid 20s around my age. I stood up and shook his hand. 

"Good evening, you must be Nicholas." I greeted him. He wore a black tuxedo with a black tie. His hair was fixed up and had a scruff. He was extremely good looking. 

"I am," He had a slight Italian accent. "We recieved your application. You have quite a resume."

"I've mostly worked as a waitress here and there." I nervously chuckled. 

The interview went on for about half an hour. Turns out Nicholas was the son of the restaurant owner. 

"We are family owned, we're all made in Italy." He laughed. "But we will make an exception with you."

The majority of the interview went well until he got to as about my previous job.

"It says you were fired from your job is that correct?" 

"I was."

"What was the reason?" He asked. 

"I was told there had to be some cuts in the staff."

"Alright," I could tell my answer didn't convince him. 

"I was shocked. I have not arrived a day late or done anything unethical."

"I understand. Thank you for applying, I will let you know later today." He smiled.

Well, that was it. There was no way he was hiring me. He didn't believe me.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you." I shook his hand and walked away from the table. I got out into the busy street and began to hail a cab. 

"How was the interview?" Sebastian walked out of nowhere. I jumped three feet in the air. 

"What the hell?" I pressed my hand against my chest.

"Sorry," He cleared his throat. "How was it?" 

"Good for the most part."

"Are you sure you weren't having a date with that guy in there?" He asked. I smacked his arm. "Ow."

"You were spying on me?" I huffed. "Well no, I wasn't having a date."

We stood by the side of the road, gazing at the cars passing by for a few moments.

"That really hurt my arm."

* * *

 

We arrived to the apartment where Sebastian led me to the living room where he had nicely set up a small sushi dinner and two bottles of wine.

I looked back at him. He smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"To celebrate your interview and to pick up on our conversation from earlier."

We sat down on the couch pillows on the floor and began to eat. I let him talk about his job and tell me what a typical day was.

We finished eating and talked about every topic possible. We ran out of things to say and we eventually started talking about him and his hobbies.

"Alright, we can't avoid it any longer." I leaned against the bottom of the couch and sighed. 

"What do you want to know?" He asked. He rested his arm on the seat of the couch, holding his glass of wine. 

"Did you want me to your..."

"Sugar baby." He filled in the blank.

"That, when we met?" I asked.

"I admit, I was looking for one. I didn't originally think of it. Jessica was my main target. It was because she took my order so many times and I could tell she was interested." Sebastian took a sip of his drink.

"Alright." I nodded.

"I had just gotten out of this toxic relationship."

"Your first sugar baby?" I assumed.

"No, I've  had a few, but they've all been strictly money and no feelings. But just like those Hollywood movies there's one where you get too comfortable with and you develop feelings for."

"How did it end?" 

"Not good," Sebastian sighed. "It's been a couple of months since I've last seen her. I'm over her now. At least I think I am. I bet my money I'm secretly one of those bastards that run back to the ex the moment they see them again. But there's no hope she will return. Plus, I hate her guts." 

"If I can be of any help. I can punch her in the face for you. I've had some training today." Clearly the wine was getting to my head.

He laughed out loud. "I can tell. Thank you, but, going back to your initial question, if I had seen you before I met Jessica. You would have been my target first."

"Did Jessica know?" I asked. 

"About my weird ass kink? No." He said. I bursted out laughing. "If she did, she wouldn't have mentioned you."

"What did she say about me?" Did Jessica get me into all this mess?

"She mentioned your situation, you were struggling financially. Of course, right after I saw her look at you. She could tell you caught my attention. She was trying to get me uninterested, I guess you could say." 

"That's a Jessica thing to do." I drank my wine. "And after that I was sugar baby qualified?"

"Nope, I gave you that money because I truly cared for you. This, sugar daddy thing is more than attraction. It's the feeling of someone depending on you, helping them out in different ways. Making someone feel whole or put back together." Sebastian explained. "Well, thats my definition. I can't speak for everyone."

"That seems reasonable." I agreed. 

"You became sugar baby qualified when we were in the kitchen and we had that steamy kiss." He raised his eyebrows repeatedly and winked at me.  

"Oh," I felt my face turn red.

"The offer is still up." He said. I caught my breath until he added, "I'm just kidding."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian and I had a stronger connection after the night we spent talking about his.. situation.

The more I thought about it, the more normal it became. I stressed out that if he ever needed the apartment to himself for a night or two, I would be happy finding a place to crash in.. or pull an all-nighter and discover the city at night.

Of course Sebastian disagreed and said that he was not interested in resuming that hobby as long as I was there. 

My interview that day never got me a job. I was struggling a few days after that until Sebastian got a good idea one day.

"Just come and work for me." He cleared his throat one chatty evening at the grocery store. The gallon of milk almost slipped out of my grip and fell into the cart. 

"Work for you?" I clarified. "What would I do at your company? I can't do math to save my life. I've never been good at it."

"You can be my personal assistant. My secretary has too much on her hands from the company. You can keep track of my agenda, tell me when my meetings are, and help me pull my life together."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed. 

The next day Sebastian and I headed to the company where he gave me a private tour of the tall building located in Manhattan and introduced me to the employees.

The office was designed by a grayscale scheme. All of the offices were shielded by nothing but glass windows. Whoever was in there had no privacy.

Tall men in suits would walk back and forth with briefcases and few women walked by in either dresses or suits and high heels. It looked like a fashion show. I felt a little underdressed for the occassion with a pair of black flats, a white blouse and black pants.

We headed towards the conference room and Sebastian interviewed me. 

"So, Miss. Where do you live?" He leaned back on his chair with the biggest grin on his face.

"Sebastian, you know where." I smiled.

Sebastian and I agreed to pretend we did not live in the same apartment and wrote down the address of a vacant property of his on the far side of the city on my application. 

"I apologize, I've only met you today." He winked and broughed his blue pen to his mouth and bit it. 

My heart jumped, there was a sudden attraction to Sebastian biting the blue pen. _It's a fucking pen. Focus, Allison._

"I'm just messing around. You're hired." He threw the folder on the table and handed me his pen. He began to flip pages and pointed to where I would need to sign. 

After a few minutes, I signed the last page and took a deep breath.

"You start today, let me show you your desk." He led me down the hallway crowded with people walking from office to office. 

I immediately recognized the area and saw Sebastian's office. My desk was located just a few feet away from his door, to the side of the small hallway that lead to his office. Across the hallway was another desk. 

"I like to keep my assistants close." He winked. "You'll get to meet Rachel later, she's at lunch right now." 

"What would be my first task for today?" I asked. 

"For now," He looked at his watch. "Ugh, I have to go to a meeting in a bit, when Rachel returns she can help set up your computer and tell you what she usually does. While you wait for her to come back, make yourself at home." He smiled. 

"Will do." I waved him goodbye as he walked away. I took a seat in my desk chair and swinged from side to side.

The majority of my time was spent staring at Sebastian's office through the glass. He had a cluttered desk and a coffee cup by his computer monitor. 

I felt the urge to run in there and clean his desk. 

"Hello," I heard a female voice chime. I turned around and saw a young woman with blonde hair and a blue dress, with her hand out to me. "You must be the new assistant, I'm Rachel." 

"Hi, I'm, Allison," I shook her hand. She gripped the massive amount of papers she curled her left arm around. 

"Let me help you with that." My hands reached for the papers as she shyly laughed. 

"Thank you, I came running back from lunch to make copies." She smiled. I took half her papers to her desk and placed them down. 

"It's going to be so nice to have another woman on this side of the building. All the testostorone is getting to me." She laughed. 

"I understand," I gave her a light chuckle. "What do you normally do around here?"

"Everything." She huffed. "Or at least I used to. I was both a personal and financial assistant to Mr. Stan. You can imagine how chaotic it was." She sat down on the chair and leaned back taking a deep breath. "Covering meetings, making copies, sending gifts to potential customers, et cetera. Not including reminding him of the birthdays he forgets and booking his flights along with anything life throws at him. It's almost a 24/7 job. I hope I don't scare you."

"Too late," I joked. Rachel let out a laugh. 

"I like you already. We're going to be good friends, I can tell." She smiled.

"The feeling is mutual." I said. "If you need help with anything let me know."

"Oh shit, what time is it?" She asked.

"It's noon." I told her. She quickly got up and gathered all the paper, quickly cursing under her breath. "I'm going to take your word and need your help taking these to the conference room." 

Rachel and I raced to the conference room where Sebastian and a bunch of other business guys had various conversations around the table. 

Sebastian's eyes focused on me as soon as I walked in. I began to distribute them around the table. 

"Good afternoon," One of the businessmen greeted me as I hovered over him to place a folder on the table. 

"Hi," My voice cracked when I saw the man's piercing green eyes.

"You must be new here. I must introduce myself, my name is Michael. Michael Schmidt."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Stan's new assistant." I shook his hand. Michael's eyebrows lifted slightly as he turned to look at Sebastian who sat at the end of the large table. 

"What a lucky man. If you need help with anything let me know." He handed me his business card. 

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." I took the card and continued to hand out the folders.

I reached Sebastian's side of the table and he gave me a serious look. I raised my eyebrow at him and shrugged before handing him the folder. 

"What did he tell you?" He asked under his breath.

"Michael? He just introduced himself." I replied. 

"Rachel should be the only one here. You can go back to your desk." He snapped not bothering to look me in the eye.

I took a step back, amazed at how Sebastian's mood seemed to change in a matter of minutes. 

"Okay then."

I nearly stormed out of the room with Rachel running after me.

"Did he just give you attitude on your first day?" She asked once we reached the hallway.

"I guess he did." What the hell was wrong with that man?

"This is so unlike him. Don't take it personally. Please, don't quit." She begged.

I stopped in my place and turned to look at her. "Quit?" 

"He's tried to hire other assistants but they end up quitting a few days after they've been hired. Honestly, I can't be both his personal and office assistant. I got into big trouble with him once because I didn't buy the right clothes he wanted."

"Why would he want you to buy him clothes?" I asked. I guess Sebastian was a bigger douche than I thought he was.

"He asked for female clothes and I thought he wanted what I usually get him, you know lingirie and all those silky things with cute clothes. But turns out he didn't want it this time- I'm talking too much arent I?" She bit her lip.

That explains the clothes I recieved a couple of days ago.

"I won't quit." I told her. "I'm just bothered he snapped at me for nothing."

"Well Michael Schmidt sure is nothing." She giggled. "He gave you these heart eyes when we walked in. Of course he was going to be upset his ex-best friend laid eyes on his new assistant."

"Ex-best friend?" I asked. 

"There is more to this company than you can imagine. I can't really talk about this kind of stuff here, but we can grab a coffee one day and I'll explain everything to you." She said. "But for now, lets get you settled into your new desk."

* * *

I took a cab home after a long day at work. I threw my purse on a small table near the entrance and the apartment keys on the kitchen counter. 

I only had a few minutes to myself before Sebastian arrived home. I lay down on the couch and put my feet up on the arm rest. 

I closed my eyes for a few minutes until I heard my phone ring. My hands reached for my pockets and I remembered it was in my purse. I raced to the small table and poured all the purse contents out. 

I quickly grabbed my phone and answered. My father's doctor called to check in on me, saying it was strange that I didn't visit him today. 

My father has made no progress since the apartment fire and the only thing we can do is just wait for him to get better.

While I was on the phone Sebastian arrived with take out dinner.

"I brought food-" He stopped talking after realizing I was on the phone. 

I finished the conversation and hung up. Finding Sebastian going through my personal objects I had thrown out on the table. He picked up the small business card Michael had given me earlier today.

"You better take the advice I am about to give you," He took a hold of the card with his fingers and tore it apart. "You are going to stay away from him. Don't talk to him. Don't call him. Nothing." He tore the card into smaller pieces after every sentence and finally threw it in the trash can. 

"Are you kidding me? What is up with you today?" I told him, clearly bothered. "First at the meeting and now here."

"I'm just telling you not to go near him at all. For your own good." He clenched his jaw.

"Stop being a dick and stop acting like I'm your daughter." I hissed. "I'm going to the hospital, you can eat without me." I took my keys and left.

* * *

 

I walked around the neighborhood instead of going to he hospital. Visiting hours would be over by the time I got there.

I texted Rachel to see if we could grab that coffee she offered, but she was busy tonight.

I bought a small cup of coffee and a pastry at a small coffee shop a block away. I waited for about twenty minutes before heading back to the apartment. 

The harsh words I told Sebastian echoed in my head. He had his reasons not to trust Michael, I just had to trust him. 

On my way up the elevator I rehearsed my apology to Sebastian. I felt like shit the more I remembered his face as I told him he was a dick.

I reached the floor of the apartment and stepped out, pulling out the keys to open the door. 

I found the take out food exactly how he left it. _I told him to eat without me,_ I thought.

I closed the door and heard a small whimpering sound. I thought it was the door that made the noise but it seemed to continue even after I shut it. 

The noise was heard clearer but farther away. It came from Sebastian's bedroom. I raced to the bedroom door thinking he was crying or worse in pain from falling on the floor. 

The bedroom door was slightly open and I could now hear Sebastian's moans. I walked away from the door when I realized Sebastian wasn't in pain, but in pleasure. 

I told Sebastian to let me know if he needed the apartment to himself one day, I really didn't want to know how good the sex was. 

As I walked away I heard him mumble something. Part of me wanted to run away and hurl but the other part wanted to stay and figure out what he was saying.

"Allison," He said. I froze thinking I was caught. But there was no way he had seen me through the small opening of the door. I heard my name being called out again, this time followed by moans and panting. 

My heart raced and my face burned red as I put all the pieces together in my mind. My name was being called out various times. He was alone, the moans were only coming out from him. I didn't need to see him to figure out what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was WAY overdue. thank you to all who are reading! expect chapter 10 to be up in the next few days. i dont know why but i've been having a little trouble writing recently. oh well. i'll get through this writers block soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood in the hallway, amazed at what was clearly going on in the bedroom. I shook my head before letting my imagination run loose. I couldn't invade his privacy. I turned my heel and walked towards the door. My mind came up with a million excuses. Maybe I could stay somewhere else. _No, dumbass. You don't have any other place._

I reached for my purse on the table and picked it up. Something must have fallen out of it and hit the glass table. I froze and the noises coming from the bedroom stopped. On instinct, I reached for the door and opened it. Sebastian's footsteps became louder and my hand slowly pushed the door shut. It was now my time to put my acting skills to the test. 

"Hey," Sebastian exhaled under his breath. His eyes were wide and his belt was loosely buckled. 

"Hi." I could only glance at his eyes for a few moments without looking away.

"How long have y-you been here?" He asked. 

"I just got here, I told you I was going out." I walked behind the kitchen counter and reached for an apple.

"I know, I-" He paused. Just then, I slipped up and made eye contact with him. 

His face was perfectly structured. His lips looked soft and delicate. A pure specimen. There was no way he meant me. He couldn't have said my name. Well, maybe he did. But he definitely meant another Allison. How was I appealing to a handsome millionaire? 

"I'm going to bed. Have a good night." I walked past him towards his bedroom. 

I heard a soft "good night" after closing the door.

***

 

I woke up in the middle of the night after having that strange dream. I turned the bedside lamp on and sat up. My face was hot and my palms were sweaty. Did I really dream about him in my bed? Maybe I had that dream because I knew what he was doing in here. I told myself to forget about the incident and go to sleep. Just like any other day.

But I couldn't. I shut my eyes for a while but never fell asleep. 

The bedroom slowly began to be illuminated by the rising sun. I had not gotten enough sleep. I was definitely going to be in a pissy mood today. 

I licked the bed sheets off of me and sat up. I began to get dressed for work that morning. I didn't feel myself yet. It felt like I was a robot and I was moving without my control.

I managed to put on makeup and a business suit, similar to the other dozen I had in the closet. I looked in the mirror and tilted my head to the side.

I was feeling a little.. risky. I opened the closet one more time and began to look at the more revealing clothes Sebastian had gotten me. I was too intimidated to put on those dresses. They all were skin tight, some had a deep v-neck and some barely reached my knee. 

I played dress up for a couple of minutes until there was a knock on the door. 

"Yes?" I asked. Immediately covering my bare top half with the dress I had just taken off. 

"I made breakfast." Sebastian said. 

I was caught off guard. Sebastian can cook? 

"I'll be out there in a minute." I answered. I slipped on the dress that showed off too much of my cleavage. I looked in the mirror and frowned. 

I couldn't go like that to work. I shook my head and put back the outfit I had originally thought of wearing. A simple blue blouse with dark pants. 

I walked to the dining room to find Sebastian, well suited up, sitting on the table rolling blueberries over his waffle with a fork. He looked like a child being forced to eat breakfast before heading to school. 

"You made waffles?" I spoke. He looked up and gave me a small chuckle. 

"Are you surprised I cook, Allison?" He asked. There it was, a little flashback from the incident last night. All it took was him to hear my name to remember how loudly he was moaning it out alone in his bedroom. I pulled the chair away from the table and sat down.

"A little." My voice broke at the last word while he passed me my plate, he locked eyes with me and raised his right eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

"I am." I responded. "I just need a drink of this,"I took a sip out of the glass filled with orange juice.

We ate for a few moments in silence.

"I actually wanted to ask you if I could visit my father in the hospital before I headed to work. I'll try and make it back on time but I am warning you I might make it a few minutes past eight." 

Sebastian lowered his gaze and began to speak almost inaudibly . "Yeah, I'll let Rachel know you'll be coming in later." 

The man at the other side of the table seemed to be avoiding any kind of eye contact with me. Maybe it was a little too soon to arrive late to my job, after all it was my first week.

"I could go after-"

"No, it's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it." He finally looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"In that case, I better get going. I don't want to get in trouble with the boss." I winked as I got up from the table. He lightly chuckled.

"Oh wait, before you go, I have something for you."  He reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed me a a black card. "I'm going to be busy with late night meetings as we finalize some contracts at the office and I want to make sure I cover all of your expenses."

"Sebastian," I stared at the credit card with the word _Platinum_ branded across it. "This looks- I can't accept it."

"Sure you can. It's got a couple hundred already loaded. Think of it as an apology from last night." He cleared his throat. I looked at him. 

"Listen, I'm sorry of how I reacted-" I said. 

"No, I didn't give this to you because I wanted you to apologize. I'm the one who should apologize." He got up from his seat and walked around the table to meet me. "In fact I rehearsed this earlier today and I am not going to let you interrupt me." He shut me down before I even got a word out of my mouth. We've only lived together for a couple of weeks and he already knew me so well. "I was stupid last night. I shouldn't overreact. I have history with Michael and before you ask what happened, we'll save it for a time when I can explain everything. I just don't want you to get hurt and with that man you're guaranteed to get your heart broken. I don't want him to play you the way he's played other women. And," He paused and sighed. "I care for you. A lot. You being here with me has made me really happy. Being involved at work so much I don't have time to relax or have a good laugh with anyone, but you've changed all of that." 

Was my face getting red? Because I'm pretty sure it was. 

Sebastian wrapped his left arm around my waist as he towered over me. He pressed his right hand against my cheek.

"I like you. I really do. I'm saying this now because I want you to think of the possibility of us. If you don't feel the same way, I'll wait. I won't pressure you. If you don't feel anything, I understand. Losing you to someone else I'll have to cope with it but losing you to Michael will ruin me." He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. 

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and I was pretty sure he could feel it too. 

"Say something. You're scaring me." He whispered. 

"I-I don't know what to say." I responded.

"You don't have to tell me how you feel right now. I just want you to tell me when you're one hundred percent sure that you do feel the same way or you don't. Whether it's next week or next month or next year, I will wait. Okay?" He leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"Okay." I nodded.

* * *

 

I went to visit my father at the hospital as planned. I talked to the doctors and he had yet to wake up. I was starting to lose hope in his recovery. That was until I talked to the doctors and they said his heart was still working well and he might even wake up one of these days, his body was just taking time, which was normal. I managed to get to work just in time. I started off by checking in with Sebastian and telling him the good news about my father which was followed by him rushing to me to hug me, which made my eyes start to water.

I made some phone calls and set meetings in the conference room. My dad's slow but positive reaction to the medical treatments made me feel a lot better. I was having a good day. Maybe more than a good day because Sebastian's speech over breakfast kept replaying in my head over and over again throughout the day. 

"Allison!" I snapped out of my little recap of the day and came back to reality. Rachel was sitting across the hall, waving her hands frantically over her head. "What has gone into you, what has you on cloud nine?" She chuckled. "I've been trying to get your attention for over five minutes." 

"A lot of things." I sighed. "But what did you need help with?"

"I'm just making sure you RSVP'd for tonight." She said. 

"RSVP'd what?" I asked. Rachel's eyes instantly widened.

"Did you not get the e-mail?" She asked. I shook my head. Just on cue Sebastian stepped out of his office and greeted us. 

"Good work today, ladies. I will see you all tomorrow." 

"Goodbye, boss. Happy Birthday, again." Rachel smiled. Today was Sebastian's birthday.

"It's your birthday?" I blurted out. Sebastian smiled at me shyly. 

"Yes, silly. Didn't you congratulate him?" Rachel spoke.

I got up from my desk and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?" I whispered in his ear.

"Honestly, I forgot about it." He responded. I pulled away from him and Sebastian winked at me. "Have a good day, you two." He waved Rachel and I goodbye before walking away with his portfolio in hand. 

"Since you didn't RSVP to our boss's surprise birthday party tonight, I am taking you as my plus one." Rachel cheered. "A couple of supervisors are going to trick him into going to the party tonight. Ahh! I'm so excited."

"What's the attire?" I asked.

"Formal. Very formal. Think red carpet attire. I'm taking this cute blue gown I wore at my sister's wedding." Rachel said. "I assume you're not ready so I suggest you either run to the nearest store right now or go home and dig through what you have in the closet."

Nothing. I had no formal attire in my closet. Thanks to you, Rachel, all I had were sexy lingerie.

"I'm going to run out of here and find something." I turned my computer off and reached for my bag.

"Pick you up at 6? Send me your address!" She shouted as I walked down the hallway. "I won't be home. Send me the place's address instead. I'll meet you there!

I raced out of the office and got to the nearest store I could find. A couple of looks through the racks and I was definitely not able to afford most of the stuff there. Those tags had too many zero's. I remembered the card Sebastian gave me that morning and pulled it out from my wallet. I called the number on the back of the card. The customer service representative picked up.

"Hi, I just got this card from my- uh- friend and this is the first time I've had an account with you guys so could you walk me through how much I can use today."

"Yes m'am may I have the name and number on the card." I finished giving her the information and a couple of moments later she began answering my questions. "Okay, how much did you think of spending?"

"I was told this card had a couple of hundred, maybe one or two hundred dollars. I just don't want to spend more than half of it-" I was interrupted by her light chuckle.

"I need to buy a dress and-"

"I apologize for my laugh there, m'am. But there seems to be a misunderstanding on your part. You do have a couple of hundred in this card. A million. To be exact."

I almost dropped my phone. _One_ fucking _million_ dollars.

"One million?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend knew you were going to call and left a note for you here saying _'Buy whatever you please. Do not worry about the amount, I have more than enough for myself. You deserve this and more. Love, Seb'._ And honey if you ask me, I would not buy a two hundred dollar dress, this man deserves a lot more than that. Give him something to drool over." She said.

"Oh, I will." 

* * *

My phone was blown up by the dozens of calls Rachel had made. I listened to the couple of voicemails she left, upset that I had arrived late, how I missed Sebastian's face expression and how she was getting drunk alone.

I had just arrived at the luxurious rooftop club and got in the elevator to get to the rooftop they had rented out for Sebastian. I may have missed the surprised reaction to the party but I was going to have a reaction of my own. I was left alone in the elevator and faced the mirrors on the side making sure I looked my best. I had bought a red dress with a deep v-neck line and a slit that reached the top of my thigh. I had black strap heels and my makeup was definitely as you say, 'slaying'. I fixed my straightened hair to the side and bit my lip and my reflection. I looked like a billionaire's lover. And maybe I was about to be.

The elevator door opened and I stepped out into the rooftop. I found Rachel slumped down on the first table to the right, alone with a glass of what I assumed was whiskey. 

Her face lit up as soon as she saw me and waved me to come over. 

"Holy fuck, you look hot." She chugged the rest of her drink down and pulled me to sit down with her on the booth. The music was blaring and people carried on their conversations. No one had caught a glimpse of me. But I didn't care about any of them. Just one. 

"I need to give Sebastian his gift." I told her. "Do you know where he is?" I asked. 

"I think went in the back by the bar. Funny he kept asking me for you too- Oh shit." She groaned.

"What?" I followed her gaze to the entrance. There stood a woman, blonde, about my height. Wearing the most elegant gown I had ever seen. A gown similar to mine but in black, a gold accent at the top and these smoky eye shadow that clearly made any man swoon. She gave me a bad feeling. "Who is that?" I turned around to see Rachel pulling my dress back to look at the inside of the top.

"You're wearing Versace!" She yelled, slightly slurring her words. A few people a table away turned around. Rachel was clearly drunk.

"Rachel, who is that?" I asked again. "That's Diana. Sebastian's I don't fucking know what she was but she made him miserable when she left. She worked with me for a while but something went wrong and left."

Was Diana the girl Sebastian had the toxic relationship with? Was he her sugar daddy? 

"He has a thing for blondes." Rachel slurred. "Especially that blonde. I don't know what the fuck she is doing here." 

"I'd like to know too." I stood up from the booth and saw as she found Sebastian who was by the bar at the end of the room. They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek. 

"She's also the fucker who nearly destroyed this company by ruining Michael and Sebastian's friendship- Hey! Where are you going?" 

I just needed to hear the beginning of Rachel's sentence to know I had to make my way over there. I started turning heads as I walked across the room. Diana seemed to try and start a conversation with Sebastian by touching his arm and making a throaty giggle. He faked a smile as his eyes continued to scan the room. That was until he saw me making my way towards him.

His jaw instantly dropped as his eyes scanned me from head to toe, and I tried to sway my hips a little more as I walked to him. "Happy Birthday, Seb." I held my arms open for an embrace.

"If you'll excuse me." He told the blonde woman next to him before meeting me halfway.

"Sweetheart," He game me a gentle squeeze as he held me in his arms. "I see you used my card."

"I see you left me a little message with them and a little more hundreds than you told me you had given me." I whispered a little too close to his ear.

"I was just sharing something I have too much of." He replied. "And after this little surprise I might just give you things like those more often."

"I'll take that as a challenge." I said seductively.

He took a step back and looked at me amazed. "Who is this girl in front of me? What did you do to my Allison?" 

Someone cleared their throat behind me, I turned around and saw Michael leaning over the bar with a drink in hand. "I was about to ask Sebastian who is the young woman he was talking to but now that I see that it's you. May I?" He held his hand out. I took it, thinking it was a hand shake but he lifted my hand up and made me turn around to give him a 360 view of me. "Wow, you look amazing." 

"Thank you." I said. Suddenly I felt really uncomfortable. Like I was a tiny little organism under a microscope, and Michael was looking down at me through that microscope. 

"That's enough, Michael. You know the rules." Sebastian stepped to my side, almost as if he was about to defend me and start punching Michael. "You can't date anyone that works for us, especially my assistant." 

"Oh, don't worry, Sebastian. We'll keep it away from your ears. I know how well you like to spy on your employees." 

"Michael," The blonde girl that was with Sebastian a few moments ago, Diana, stepped in and tried to pull Michael back. "Calm down, don't make a scene." 

_I'll show you a scene, bitch._

Michael and Diana took a step back and walked away. Sebastian winced and relaxed his body from its previous stiff posture. 

"Are you okay?" I asked as he braced himself on the bar stool.

"I am, thanks for asking." He took a deep breath. "She's a-

"You don't have to explain to me. I'm going to check in on Rachel, she's a little tipsy." I touched his shoulder. "Ignore him and enjoy the party. It is yours after all."

"I'll try. Just promise me you'll come back. I want to introduce you to some people." He said. I nodded and excused myself before checking in on Rachel who at this point was too drunk to function. 

"Rachel," I shook her shoulder. Her head was placed down on the table. I ordered her a glass of water with lime. 

"Ooh vodka." She took a sip.

"It's not- ok, fine drink it down." 

* * *

 

The party ended later, Rachel managed to get back into her senses. Well.. almost all of them. I kept my promise to Sebastian where he introduced me to almost everyone working for him. I met a couple of accountants, salespersons, important clients and his best friend, Brendon. Brendon reminded me a lot of Sebastian which explains why they were best friends. He cracked a couple of jokes to the birthday boy and Sebastian scrunched his nose and laughed.

At that moment, my heart warmed up. It wasn't the way he was sexily dressed or the way I was. But in that moment he was happy and smiling to the whole world. He forgot about Michael and that one Diana chick that rubbed off on me the wrong way the moment she entered the room.

We danced a couple of songs, of course in a group. If Sebastian and I were caught dancing alone together there were clearly going to be some rumors circling around the office. We didn't want that to get out of hand. He broke a couple of dance moves and by the end of the night I felt like I got to know Sebastian a lot more.

By the time most of the guests had left I said my goodbyes to everyone, not forgetting about the birthday boy. Wanting to put of the act that we were not living together at the same apartment at the upper east side where I took his bed and he took the couch and I walked in on him last night- well. You know how it goes.

"Are you taking Rachel home?" He asked as I walked away from the group. "Yeah, we're just gonna catch a cab." 

"Let me take you guys. My car is parked outside." He pulled out his car keys.

"Oh, boss. You don't have to." I smiled. Sebastian smiled back. 

"No, I insist." He said.

We both took tipsy Rachel back to her place and I promised her roommate that I would check in on her tomorrow morning to help with the clear hangover she would be having tomorrow. 

Sebastian and I drove back home in silence. It was the kind of peaceful silence you wouldn't want to break, it was comfortable. We went up to the apartment where I flickered the lights on and took his jacket off of my shoulders. Which smelled of him, the cologne he used and left a lingering scent on my skin. I could tell he wanted to say something but in that moment, I didn't feel like talking.

I turned around and grabbed the side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He gave out a small moan before pulling back. "Allison, you're drunk." 

"Sebastian, I didn't have a single sip of alcohol tonight." I pulled him in for a kiss again and tugged on his tie. 

"Wait," He pulled back, panting for breath. "Is this you answering my question?" 

"Yes and" I bit my lip and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I know what you did last night. I came back just in time to hear you screaming my name." I admitted. I could feel Sebastian's face begin to burn against my cheek. "I'd be lying if i didn't think it was hot. Actually, I had a little fantasy of my own in my dream last night-"

His hands grabbed the under part of my thighs and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He growled and attacked my neck with kisses as he pressed me against the nearest dining room wall.. 

"You have no idea how hard it was to control myself in front of all the guests when you looked like this. Just for me." He said in between kisses. I lifted my head slightly higher to give him better access to my neck. "But what made you change your mind about us?" 

"You've been treating me well and come on, what's a sugar baby without her daddy am I right?" I shrugged. Sebastian pulled back from me and scanned my face.

"Oh my god." He said incredulously, before attacking my lips again.

He pulled me away from the wall and began to carry me to the bedroom where he gently placed me down on the bed. He pulled his tie off in a swift movement, began to unbutton his shirt. I sat up at the edge of the bed and came at eye level with his belt. My hands reached forward as I began to unbuckle it. 

Sebastian was left with just one single undergarment. "Oh fuck, you're a briefs guy?" I looked at his back reflection in the mirror behind him. "Shit, you got a nice ass." 

"And you got a sailor's mouth." He grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it over my body. The look on his face was definitely one I will never forget. Thank god for Victoria's Secret. 

"Just one last thing." I smiled and bent my leg over the bed to begin to unstrap my heels when his hand wrapped around my ankle. 

"Leave the heels." He commanded. Instantly I brought my leg back down to the floor. "Lie back down."

I nodded and did what was told, I was left to face the ceiling and my mind began to wander. Did I really just do that? Is this not another one of those fantasy dreams I am having?  Maybe I am really in bed, trying to fall asleep and Sebastian is on the other room getting ready for sleep. Mayb-

My hands grabbed a fist full of the bed sheets as my back slightly arched up. I had not noticed my core was fully exposed to the man kneeling down at the end of the bed. I suddenly felt this great sensation of a tongue lapping-

My eyes fluttered shut as I tried to bite back the moans filling in my throat. I swallowed hard and lifted my head up to see him in between my legs, his eyes instantly locking with mine as he continued to please me. 

"You're delicious." He mumbled against me. The vibrations his mouth gave me as he moaned were lighting the fire inside of me. I wanted him. And I wanted him now. 

He pressed in a finger and then two as his mouth began to work my folds, moving at a faster pace each time. At this point I couldn't hold in any noises right now. His dirty talk filled the room as I struggled harder not to rip the bed sheets into shreds. His fingers kept hitting the right spot inside of me and I was just coming closer to the edge. 

"Fuck- Sebastian I'm gonna-" I instantly grabbed the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair. 

"Come for me, baby." He whispered and with those four words I fell apart. His mouth continued to work at me as I came down from my bliss. I half sat up, still panting, to check up on him. I looked over at him to see him pull off his briefs. I immediately did the same with my bra and we were left naked, admiring each other. 

He crawled over to me where he positioned himself in between my legs. He pressed his tip against me.

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked. 

"Very sure." I answered. 

 He entered me inch by inch. I whimpered he began to move inside me, setting a rhythm with his hips. It wasn't long until I was screaming his name. 

"Oh fuck." I began to claw at his back. Sebastian gave me a gentle smile as he looked down on me. 

"You like that don't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Y-Yes. Fuck."

"There we go." He chuckled lightly as he found my sweet spot. "You're so tight for me, princess." He picked up the pace, hitting the same spot over and over again.

At that point I was sure he was going to break the bed. In fact I wanted him to break it.

I felt myself nearing the edge again and I tightened my legs around his waist and rolled us over so that I was on top. 

"My turn." I said. I began to roll my hips up and down his body as he reached for my breasts his fingers rolling my nipples. He sat up and circled his tongue around my right one. 

I sensed Sebastian near his climax and I rolled my hips one last time before sliding up and down his shaft. His hips bucked up just as mine came down and our lips met again. Breathless, we reached our climax almost at the same time.

I fell against Sebastian's chest as he pumped the rest of himself into me. He fell back onto the white fluffy pillows and held me in his arms. I waited to catch my breath before I got off of him.

We both layed together on the bed not bothering to look at each other. The room stayed silent and the nerves kicked in. Wasn't he supposed to say something right now? 

A pinch of guilt began to flood my mind. That was until I felt a hand interlace with mine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally posted ha!! special shout out to those who reached out and reminded me on tumblr and kept commenting here.
> 
> [third and final reminder to follow my tumblr at thewritersoldier.tumblr.com because i will post extra bits there, reblog a lot of seb, and possibly write little drabbles/fics for you guys.. YOU CAN ALSO SEND IDEAS ON MY INBOX (anons are welcome)]
> 
> love you all! xx


	12. AUTHOR NOTE - DEC 26 2017

Hello! Man, it's been forever! Hope everyone is enjoying their holidays! Wish everyone luck in the new year. This year was really busy for me I hope to start writing at least once every week. Including updating this fic. I have been posting on my tumblr and usually interacting there (especially with reblogging sebastian stan, you know the usual.)

 

I am REPOSTING this fic as a two-person fic meaning it's **YOU** the reader ( ~~instead of~~ pfc ~~!~~ allison) and AU!SEBASTIAN on tumblr. I am debating on doing the same thing with the story here. Obviously, it would take more time and work since I have ten chapters here. As of now, it is your choice to read whichever version you want.

 

My tumblr is [thewritersoldier ](http://thewritersoldier.tumblr.com) my masterlist is listed in my bio. Come and hang out with me, send me any requests! I check that more than I check AO3, who really need to come up with an APP! Love y'all!

 

 

 

 


End file.
